we are one
by Dyshintaa
Summary: Ketika slogan "We Are One" dipertanyakan dan pengorbanan dipertaruhkan. "hyung, kajima" / "mianhae"/ "bogoshippeo" / "arraseo"


**Judul : We are One**

**Cast : all member exo**

**Genre : friendship**

**Length : oneshoot**

**Author : Rbrose(S)**

.

.

.

"_Mwo?!_" Suho tak dapat mengelakkan rasa terkejutnya.

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku rasa ini yang terbaik." Kris sibuk memasukkan pakaian kedalam Koper coklatnya.

"_Ani, hyung._ Kau tidak boleh aku bisa mengatur member yang lain kalau kau meninggalkan kami." Suho berusaha menahan Kris.

"Kau leader Exo, kau pasti bisa melakukannya Suho. Aku percaya padamu." Kris masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya itu. "Satu lagi, jangan beritahu member yang lain tentang masalah ini."

"_Wae, hyung?_ Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkan kalian, aku hanya merasa kurang cocok."

"kurang cocok? dengan kami maksudmu, hyung?"

"_Aniyo_." Kris tidak menatap kearah Suho sama sekali, ia takut airmatanya akan jatuh begitu saja melihat dongsaeng sekaligus leadernya itu.

"_Hyung_, pikirkanlah lagi hyung. Bagaimana dengan para fans kita?"

"aku tau itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, aku merasa agensi terlalu mengkekangku, mencampuri kehidupan dan keuangan pribadiku dan tidak berperilaku jujur terhadap kita. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa keputusanku ini tepat."

"_Hyung_…"

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae._" ucap kris seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia cukup terkejut karena member exo yang lain ( Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Kai, D.O, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Tao, dan Chen) telah memenuhi pintu kamarnya itu.

"_Gege, kajima_." lirih Tao, air matanya hampir keluar dari mata pandanya itu.

"_Hyung,_.." panggil yang lain (tentunya yang lebih muda darinya).

"Kris-_ah_, jangan tinggalkan kami." ucap Xiumin berusaha merangkul pundak Kris yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Aniyo. Ya_! jangan bertingkah seperti ini, arra." bujuk Kris.

"Shireo!" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Kris berusaha keras menahan air matanya itu untuk keluar.

"_Aniyo_, kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa kami." Luhan angkat bicara.

"_Hyung_, kau yang membuat 'chicken isn't my style' kalau kau pergi maka para fans akan mengatakan 'exo isn't my style without Kris'. Kumohon_ hyung, _jangan tinggalkan kami." Kai yang biasanya diam ikut bicara.

Sehun langsung memeluk hyungnya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin ada perpisahan diantara member Exo. Siapa lagi yang akan menjadi "Galaxy" dan "tower"nya exo bila Kris meninggalkan mereka.

"Apa maksud ucapan kalian, sudahlah aku tidak akan pergi lama." ucap Kris berbohong.

"_Ani,_ kami mendengarnya tadi. Kami mendengar semuanya _hyung_. Tadi siang kau pergi sendirian, itu membuat kami curiga dan berbagai berita menyatakan kau akan keluar dari.." D.o tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, air matanya lebih dulu keluar membanjiri wajah tampannya itu.

"_Hyung_.. apa kau marah padaku karena aku sering membuatmu kesal?, aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi kumohon hyung jangan pergi." Chanyeol menatap mata Kris.

"Kris _gege_, kumohon jangan pergi." Lay menahan lengan Kris.

"_Kajima, hyung_. Aku tidak akan marah lagi setiap kau menyombongkan tinggimu dan Chanyeol kepadaku. Aku tidak akan peduli itu, aku akan membiarkannya. Kalau perlu kau boleh melakukannya setiap hari." D.O menambah haru suasana.

"_Hyung,_ kita baru saja comeback. Apa kau lupa, bahwa kita akan melaksanakan solo concert kita? _Hyung,_ bukankah kita memimpikannya sejak awal debut? _hyung, wae?_" Tidak ada lagi raut wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun, karena kini pikirannya benar-benar terfokus pada Kris, pada apa yang Kris lakukan tepatnya.

"Aigo, kalian ini. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu bertingkah seperti ini. Kalian boleh menanyakannya pada Suho." Kris menatap Suho seolah-olah berkata 'bantu aku', tapi sayang, orang yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam tanpa memberi reaksi apapun.

"_Gege, wae? Wae-yo?_" tanya Lay dengan raut wajah kecewa.

Kris benar-benar merasa berat meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, semua telah terjadi. Sejujurnya yg ia inginkan hanyalah keluar dari agensi atau manajemen , bukan berpisah dari Exo.

"_Mianhae_. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian, tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, kalian sudah terlanjur tau permasalahan ini. Aku memang menggugat agensi kita. _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_, aku merasa ini keputusan yang tepat." Kris menyeka air matanya yang mulai menetes. "Aku merindukan keluargaku." sambungnya lagi.

"Hyung, apa hanya itu? Bukankah kami juga keluargamu?"

"Arraseo, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat." bantah Kris dengan suara yg sedikit serak menahan keinginanya untuk menangis.

"hyung, kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan kami." Kai menahan Kris yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku selalu menangis bila merindukan mereka, dan agensi terlalu mengekang dan membatasiku untuk menemui mereka. Aku tidak bisa menahannya, prioritas utamaku adalah keluargaku. _I'm Sorry. This is my style_, _mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae_. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, eo. Saranghae." Kris melangkahkan kakinya berat kearah pintu, meninggalkan kesebelas member Exo lainnya yang masih belum bisa menerima keputusannya untuk meninggalkan mereka, tidak bukan mereka tapi agensi mereka.

**_"_****_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…."_**

**~~∞ő∞~~**

satu bulan kemudian, exo diundang disalah satu studio radio yang dibawakan oleh Ryewook, salah satu member Super Junior yang juga dibawahi oleh manajemen yang sama dengan exo.

"_Annyeong_, apa kabar kalian semua?" sapa Ryewook begitu ke-11 member exo memasuki ruangan.

"Kami semua baik." jawab Suho, sang leader.

"Sebenarnya tidak baik untuk menyinggung, tapi kalian benar-benar terlihat baik ketika ber-12." kata-kata Ryewook barusan membuat member exo sedih, terutama Tao.

"Ye, aku benar-benar kehilangan gege style-ku." ucap Tao.

"Ah, mengingat kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu benar-benar membuat dadaku sesak." sambung Baekhyun, dengan maksud bercanda walaupun yang terlihat malah sebaliknya.

D.O menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya yg dikepalkan. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas panjang. Kai yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkannya.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_." Ryewook meminta maaf. "Seandainya saat ini Kris mendengar acara radio ini, apa yang ingin kalian katakan?" sambungnya.

"Apa kita bisa melewatkan bagian ini? aku rasa ini hanya akan membuat suasana yang tidak baik." tanya Suho khawatir kalau-kalau ada membernya yg sampai pingsan karena rasa sedih mereka.

"Salah satu fans kalian yang menanyakannya, tidak bukan hanya satu, tapi hampir semua menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini." jelas Ryewook.

"arraseo, kami pun merasa kehilangan." jawab Luhan.

"_Kris gege, bogoshippeo_." ucap Lay diikuti anggukkan yang lain.

"Kris _hyung_, aku masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau meninggalkan kami. Walaupun mungkin itu keputusan yang terbaik untukmu." Sehun menimpali.

Kini suasana semakin haru.

"Ryewook _hyung_, kini kami tau bagaimana perasaanmu dulu ketika Hangeng _hyung _meninggalkanmu." ucap Chen.

"ah _ye, gamsahamnida _ , kembali lagi. Apa ada hal yang benar-benar ingin kalian lakukan bersama Kris?"

"Apa Kris_ gege_ akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan kami?" tanya Chen.

"_Ye,_ apapun kecuali kembali bergabung, karena kurasa itu adalah urusan Kris dan agensi." Jelas Ryewook.

"Bernyanyi." jawab Kai cepat.

"_Ne_?"

"ya, izinkan kami bernyanyi dengannya. satu bulan penuh kami tidak bertemu dengannya. Rasanya ingin sekali mendengar suaranya." pinta Suho.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah menghubunginya?" tanya Ryewook.

"Kau pasti tau jawaban kami, _hyung_. Lagipula, dulu Kris hyung pernah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali bernyanyi." jawab D.O yang dibalas anggukkan tanda mengerti dari Ryewook.

"Ah, aku kurang tahu apa itu bisa dilakukan, tapi..." Ryewook memotong ucapannya, "sepertinya hanya bisa lewat telepon karena sekarang ia berada diKanada." sambung Ryewook lagi yang disambut suka cita ke-11 member exo.

Mereka mendengarkan nada sambung telpon dengan saksama. Semua diam, bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang biasanya berisik, kini sangat tenang. Begitu telpon diangkat, kegembiraan bertambah.

"Kris-ah, apa kau mengikuti acara kami dari awal?" tanya Ryewook.

"_Ye_, aku tidak akan melewatkannya. Selama ini aku mengikuti berita tentang aktivitas exo. Kalian tau, aku benar-benar merindukan kalian." jawab Kris dari sebrang sana.

"Kris-ah, teman-temanmu ingin kau bernyanyi bersama mereka. Bagaimana?" tawar Ryewook.

Terdengar Kris tertawa, "sudah lama aku tidak bernyanyi. Lagipula di Exo aku adalah rapper."

"Tenang saja, kami sudah menyiapkan lagu apa yang akan kalian nyanyikan." balas Ryewook.

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ne, lagu ini adalah lagu dengan part terbanyak-mu Kris dan kami harap dengan lagu ini semua pendengar setia dapat menikmatinya tanpa tetesan air mata sedikit pun. Baiklah, selamat menikmati. Ini dia, 'two moons' exo feat. Kris."

Begitu musik terdengar, mereka langsung bernyanyi bersama. Walaupun lagu itu berbahasa mandarin karena dulu Kris adalah Exo-M, semua member terlihat senang menyanyikannya.

"two moons, two moons, two moons, two moons, two moons, exo (wanna get out tonight), exo..."

Satu lagu selesai sudah.

"Ryewook hyung, boleh kami menyanyikan satu lagu lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya, kita telah menyiapkan beberapa lagu untuk kalian nyanyikan, tapi karena intinya ini adalah momen kalian, silakan. Lagu apa yang ingin kalian bawakan?" ucap Ryewook menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

_"..._

_sarangnareol deureodo wher the melodies at_

_heangdeong hana-hana modu da eoroumi dwae_

_so i'm officially missing you.._

_nal tteonan neojiman ajik nal geurophine..."_

"wah,.." tepuk tangan menggema distudio tersebut.

"Masih permintaan dari fans kalian. Moonlight." Ryewook memberi aba-aba kepada salah satu kru.

Satu lagi instrumen lagu dimainkan, kali ini suasana benar-benar berubah. Sesekali terdengar isakan dari para member exo ketika salah satu layar monitor yang sepertinya telah disiapkan para kru menampilkan foto-foto perjuangan exo. Bukan exo-k ataupun exo-m, tapi 'EXO'. foto-foto mereka sejak awal debut, showcase, variety show, memenangkan berbagai penghargaan musik dan foto-foto lainnya tergambar jelas dilayar.

Bahkan, D.O dan Baekhyun yang harusnya fokus dengan lagu yang mereka nyanyikan itu ikut menangis begitu melihat kearah layar. Hampir semuah foto yang ditampilkan menunjukkan sikap mereka yang sesuai dengan slogan exo selama ini, we are one.

Begitu lagu berakhir, kesebelas member exo dikejutkan lagi dengan kehadiran Kris yang tiba-tiba berada diruang studio. Mereka langsung berhamburan memeluk Kris dengan erat, sangat erat.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, membuat Kris merasa sangat senang. Rasanya ia menemukan kembali keluarga keduanya, exo.

"Bukankah, tadi Ryewook hyung bilang kau ada di Kanada?" tanya Xiumin.

"tidak. seminggu yang lalu aku tiba diKorea. Kalau boleh, aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun Suho bersama. Sebenarnya itulah tujuanku."

"tentu saja, iyakan Suho hyung." jawab Tao.

"Terimakasih, hyung." Suho memeluk hyungnya itu.

"Saengil chukkae, Suho-ya. Maaf aku terlambat mengucapkannya." jawab Kris.

"Ne, gwenchana."

"Apa kami boleh melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba yang membuat Ryewook cukup bingung.

"Umm, selama tidak keluar dari etika dan sopan santun , silahkan." jawab Ryewook dengan tawanya.

"ini adalah hadiah untuk Suho hyung dan para fans yang merindukan 12 anggota exo dan penyambutan Kris hyung dan ucapan terimakasih untuk orang-orang yang merencanakan ini semua."

Tak lama, kesebelas member exo dan Kris menyusun sebuah barisan. Barisaan yang tidak asing...

" We Are One! _Annyeonghaseyo, exo imnida_!" Ucap para member exo dan Kris yang dipimpin oleh Suho. seluruh orang yang ada distudio termasuk Ryewook dan para pendengar setia acara radio itu serta para fans merasa terharu terhadap apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka berpelukan kembali begitu acara berakhir. Satu hal terpenting bagi exo dan perlu diketahui oleh seluruh manusia dijagat raya ini, exo adalah satu kesatuan dan selamanya akan tetap bersatu meski jarak dan waktu memisahkan. Karena itu, untuk sekali lagi...

"WE ARE ONE"

AAAAAAAAAAA….

Sedih banget baca berita tentang keluarnya Kris….

SM! What Happen?\

Youngmin, waeeeee?

Kris Oppa, hwaiting!

Kris Oppa Kajima!

Exo hwaiting!

Exo member, uljima!

:'((((((((((((((((((((

Leave comment yaaaaaa!

Berharap semoga Kris gak jadi keluar, Aamiin.

Maaf Ga-Je dan banyak typooo :)))


End file.
